A wireless sensor network can include one or more sensors and one or more gateways that connect the sensors with a server. In some cases, sensors communicate to gateways using short range radio frequency (RF) technologies such as Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15 (e.g., 802.15.4), IEEE 802.11 (e.g., IEEE 802.11ah), or a SubGHz technology, while gateways communicate with servers using cellular technologies such as Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), or fifth generation (5G). Sensors are typically battery powered, while gateways can be battery powered or connected to a power source.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.